


one call away

by Ash_and_Ember



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, mean top june, so much consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_and_Ember/pseuds/Ash_and_Ember
Summary: Pez might be internationally famous, and the best friend of the son of the crown, but he was still a person in his 20s in the 21st century. He was not above “you up” texts.
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	one call away

Pez might be internationally famous, and the best friend of the son of the crown, but he was still a person in his 20s in the 21st century. He was not above “you up” texts. It was so much easier now that he and June were in the same time zone. No more disrupted sleep schedules, or getting off at 5am. 

_Best offspring of a foreign head of state: Yes  
Something I can help you with?_

_Putting the D in the First Daughter: I’ve got a bit of a situation on my hands. I think you know how to help me, if you want to._

_Best offspring of a foreign head of state: honestly i masturbated like three times in a row earlier this evening and i’m not feeling up to a 4th._

Well if that isn’t one of the hottest things Pez had heard. He had already been half hard when he texted June, and this new information was quite interesting. The three dots appeared on his phone.

_Best offspring of a foreign head of state: would it help if i told you all about it?_

Desire curled in Pez’s belly at those words. He brought his free hand to his cock and stroked, bringing it to full hardness. 

_Putting the D in the First Daughter: yes_

Pez answered as soon as his phone lit up with a call from June. “Hey, babe” he said, only a little breathlessly. 

June got right to business. “Are you touching yourself? Does it turn you on to think about me touching myself?”

“Yes. I’m so hard right now.”

“Good. Would you be okay with edging tonight?”

“Yes. Safeword is honeycomb.”

“Got it.” June’s voice changed, becoming harder, more commanding as she said, “You’re not allowed to come until I finish my story.”

God, but Pez loved it when June’s dominant side came out. “Understood.”

“I started around 7. It had been a long day, dinner was just more shop talk, and I’d been up since before the sun. I finally got a moment to myself, and I wanted to relax, you know?”

Pez had his eyes closed, picturing the story June was telling. More than once he had taken care of her after a long day of work, and he knew how good it was to watch the tension leave her body. One hand lazily stroked up and down the length of his cock, teasing. He didn’t want to get too desperate too quickly. 

“I got in bed and just stuck a hand down my pants. Didn’t even bother to take anything off. I don’t think I was fantasizing about anything in particular. I just wanted the release, you know?”

Yeah, Pez knows. He’s had his own fair share of perfunctory, business like masturbation sessions. This is not one of them. 

“I touched myself until I got wet, then played with my clit until I came. It wasn’t like fireworks or a big orgasm or anything, but damn, the release was nice. But then I was lying there, wet, with a hand on my clit, and the endorphins were starting to kick in. I could definitely go again.” June paused for a moment before saying, “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m touching my cock, thinking about you touching yourself.” His breath was coming heavier. “Going nice and slow, teasing myself for you. I wish I had been with you earlier this evening,  
I could have eaten you out until you were satisfied, no matter how long it took.”

“Mmmmm, I’ll definitely hold you to that another time. For now, I want you to play with your nipples a bit, and when you’re stroking your cock, I really want you to focus on the head.”

“If I do that I might —”

June cut him off before he could finish. “I told you not to come until I finish my story. I trust that you have the self control for that, but I want you fucking desperate for it.”

Pez couldn’t contain the groan that tore from his throat at those words. His hand started moving more quickly over himself, and his other came to his chest. He arched off the bed at the first pass of his fingers over his nipple. “June, fuck, you’re going to kill me.”

“You can’t die unless I give you permission,” she ordered.

“Fuck,” he bit out.

“For the second round, I actually took my clothes off. Because I knew I might be here for a while, and I was going to enjoy it. I also grabbed a vibrator for the extra intensity.”

As June described how she touched herself all over, Pez mirrored her. Goosebumps prickled his skin in the wake of his hands. His cock lay neglected for now on his stomach, precum leaking from the tip. 

“I thought about someone going down on me,” June was saying now. “Absolutely worshipping my pussy and getting me off with their hands and mouth. I was fucking myself with just one finger, but it felt so good. I was soaking wet, and so turned on. I came like that, shaking, one finger in my pussy and the vibrator directly against my clit.”

June was saying all this filth in a totally level tone of voice and it was driving Pez mad. If she wanted him desperate, she had definitely succeeded. 

“You’re so good for me, and we’re almost there. Ready for part three, baby?”

Pez whimpered. He was fisting his cock, hand moving quickly now. He was chasing the stimulation and release he so desperately needed, but was aware that June held control of him. “Yes, please.”

“I waited like thirty minutes before going again. The second orgasm was pretty satisfying, and I was definitely relaxed. I watched some youtube, but eventually couldn’t ignore the fact that I was still wet and a little aroused. I really wanted to feel a cock inside me, filling me up.”

“Shit, next time we can be together, I’ll fuck you,” Pez promised. ‘Your pussy feels so good around me, and I know you love feeling stretched out like that. I’ll make sure you have something to remember next time we’re separated.”

“That’s another promise I’ll hold you to. Since you weren’t here tonight, I had to use that dildo Nora got me last month. Since I was already so wet, I didn’t have to prep or anything. It just slid right in. I thought about you, on top of me, fucking me slow and sweet. Every inch of your cock sliding out, before slowly pushing back in. Maybe you’d be kissing my neck, or my tits. Or maybe my mouth. We could lazily make out while you slowly fucked me, driving me ever closer to orgasm with every slow roll of your hips.”

This was how Pez was going to die. He had been trying not to come for a couple minutes now, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. He was biting one knuckle, and constantly whimpering. He was an absolute mess. 

“Slow down,” June commanded. 

“What?” The meaning of her words barely penetrated the haze of arousal clouding his brain. 

“Slow down,” she repeated. “Touch yourself the way I imagined you fucking me. Take your time.”

“June, please, I need to come,” he begged. 

“You will soon, I promise. But for now, can you slow down?”

It took a herculean effort, but Pez did it. He slowly rolled his hips up, fucking into the loose circle of his fist. It was agonizing.

“Good boy. I kept at it for what must have been 20 minutes. Slowly sliding the dildo in and out. You should have seen how little effort it took. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. I kept fucking myself slowly, but I was rubbing my clit fast, and that was all it took. I think there were actual tears in my eyes when I came; it was such an intense orgasm. I kept fucking myself through it until I got too sensitive. It was perfect.”

Pez couldn’t take it anymore. “Fck, June, please, I need…”

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said “Yes, you can come now.”

Pez bit back another moan as he sped up again, rapidly jerking his cock. And then he was coming. He didn’t have the time or desire to grab a tissue, so he came all over his fist and stomach. His whole body went tense for a second, and then he went boneless.

“You alright?” Somehow, through it all, June had kept her composure.

“More than alright. Fuck, that was good.”

“We’ll have to do this again.”

“Are you sure you aren’t trying to kill me,” Pez laughed. 

“If I wanted to do that, I have the dark and suspicious powers of the United States government behind me.”

“Mmmm, that’s true. And terrifying.”

“I know. But I promise I just want you to feel good.”

“I feel so good.” 

“So we’ll have to do this again.”

A serious note crept into Pez’s voice. “I swear, I’m going to find a way to see you as soon as possible and return the favor for tonight.”

“Excellent.”

“Alright, I think I need to go to bed. You broke my brain and conversation is too hard right now.”

“Goodnight, Pex.”

“Goodnight, June.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many reflexiv verbs to conjugate before my german class tomorrow morning, but instead, i wrote some porn


End file.
